The Thief
by seza
Summary: When Alec goes to steal a priceless artifact he gets more then he expected
1. Default Chapter

Author: Seza.  
  
Summary: Alec's plans to steal a priceless artifact are not how he had expected them to turn out.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no part of Dark Angel and this story is purely for entertainment purposes.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Max had told him not to steal, but since when had he ever taken orders from Max. If anything he was higher up then she was. But that was Manticore speak and it didn't exist anymore, that part of his life was gone. It seemed that max had a lecture for just about anything. Even though she had stolen herself, recently in fact although hers were always for a 'noble cause' and from the 'bad guy'. He wasn't quite sure that an old granny was a 'bad guy' passe or that a new T.V was a 'noble cause'. He focused himself on the job at hand. He had spotted the antique on one of his runs, done a little research and bingo priceless artifact on offer. Logan wasn't the only one who knew how to use a computer. He figured the steal should be pretty easy. Gran was probably deaf and wouldn't hear a thing and there was nobody else in the house. The statue had been locked up in the safe only an hour ago before she went to bed. Pressing his ear to the surface of the door listening out for the clicks, telling him the correct code. The door of the vault swung open revealing his prize. He couldn't help but smile when he saw it. This was too easy. He reached in and grabbed the statue. No bells, no rings, no sirens. Home free.  
  
"That's mine." Maybe not. The voice didn't sound old enough to be the woman, but it was definitely feminine. "Are you deaf? Put it down." Listening closely he was sure he could detect an accent, most likely British. He slowly got up and turned to face her. She like himself was completely dressed in black, she had a pretty, yet confident face. She definitely looked like someone who could handle herself. Nevertheless he knew that he was strong and she was not a terrible threat.  
  
"I don't see your name on it." He said with that trademark smirk.  
  
"Don't see yours either." She retorted.  
  
"Finders keepers then."  
  
"You're not getting out of here with it."  
  
"Little girl go home you're playing with the big boys now."  
  
"I think you're underestimating me, I'm not a little girl."  
  
"Whatever." He began to walk towards the door, but before he knew it she was across the room and in front of him blocking his exit. "Well that makes things interesting." He knew then exactly what she was.  
  
"As interesting as kicking your ass could be." She threw a left hook straight at his face, but he grabbed her wrist with his spare hand.  
  
"You're not the only one with talents. What are you X-5?"  
  
"X-43. I mean Isabelle."  
  
"Still getting use to the whole names thing, mine's Alec."  
  
"Great can you let go of my arm now?"  
  
"Say please."  
  
"Piss off." She ripped her arm free from his grip.  
  
"What's with the whole Brit deal anyway?" Her accent seemed to be so much stronger when she was angry.  
  
"I was on a solo mission for 12 years over there. Adopted daughter of a British geneticist. Can I have my statue now?"  
  
"No way do you know how much this is worth?"  
  
"No. I was just stealing it for the fun of it." Her tone dripped in sarcasm.  
  
"I'll offer you 50-50."  
  
"I'm taking the whole thing, even if I have to beat you down to get it."  
  
"What makes you so sure you can beat me?"  
  
"You wouldn't hit a girl. You would have already have knocked me out if you could. So just give me it."  
  
"You're not getting it."  
  
"Fine I'll." She stopped mid sentence as if confused. "Oh god not now." She mumbled to herself.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"See there you go like you were ever going to hit me." She continued to stare at the floor not wanting to look up. "Let's get this over with." Her eyes flew up as she launched her assault. Just as she had thought he never struck her, but he did block her attacks quickly and effectively. She needed to get this over and done with before she completely lost control. She could of run away but she wanted that statue and she didn't want to let this guy win either. She shot out a hand to grab the statue hoping that he was too busy missing her punches that he would be caught off guard. She managed to get a grip on it. But his grip was tighter then what she had expected. She tugged hard to release it from him but it was no use. He pulled his arm back sharply trying to unsteady her. She stumbled a little coming face to face with him. She felt caught, lost. He saw a flash in her eyes and knew immediately what was wrong with her, why she wanted to get away from him. Hormones were racing through her body urging her to proceed, her body wanted her to mate and this specimen was as good as any, if not better. To her body this made complete sense. She could feel herself , her mind beginning to agree. It was in that moment that she lost control of herself the very thing she had been dreading. Her lips sought out what they had been craving. He could do nothing but respond, his body too felt the urge. As the passion between them grew stronger, he let his hand slip away to nestle itself in her hair. He knew within a moment that this was a mistake. She felt the statue drop to her side he was no longer grasping it. Her mind immediately snapped back to the real reason she was there and it sure as hell wasn't to mate. She was back in control and she had what she had come for. Her knee flew up hitting her target precisely. Her fellow thief doubled over in pain, breathing heavily through the pain looking up only to see her head out the door with his prize in her hands.  
*** She hadn't stopped running not from the house to the her apartment. Her mind was racing, her body was urging her to go back finish what she had started. She closed the door and locked it, she began pacing to keep herself occupied. She looked at the statue in her hands, and then she knew that it was worth it. She took it into her room and laid out on her bed still holding close to her chest. She looked to the photo frame that was placed on her bedside table. It was the only photo in her whole apartment, it was worn and creased from so many foldings and unfoldings. It was all the proof that existed of her family. She placed the statue next to the frame. She could remember sitting on her father's lap as he told her stories of how the artifacts came to be. That one day he would show them to her, take her back to America to see them.  
  
"This is for you Dad." She turned away from the painful memories and tried to get some sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Look Matt, I just can't okay." She held the phone up to her ear trying to convey to her bus how desperately she did not want to be set lose on the city.  
  
"I need you today we're two men short. It's a short delivery."  
  
"I'm really, really not feeling well tonight."  
  
"Look I need you here in 5 minutes you don't turn up you lose your job." She took a deep breath she had a good thing going at the moment. Her job delivering cars had let her see the millionaires of Seattle. The statue had been a one off something special.  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"I knew I could count on you, Thanks Isabelle."  
  
"Please don't mention it." She knew that this would most likely not end well.  
*** She pulled up one of the new convertibles to the address she had been given. She looked twice at the address hardly believing that someone who lived in this part of town would be able to afford a car like the one she was sitting in at the moment. But the address was correct and she grabbed her clipboard switched off the engine and took the keys out of the ignition. She opened the door and immediately the cold air hit her it was so refreshing a break from the heat of the confined space. All she could hope for as she went up the elevator was that it wasn't a guy who answered the door. She had lasted the weekend and had hoped that her boss would have believed her call that she was sick but it had been today when two of her co-workers had had similar ideas. She tried to clear her mind get the form signed give them the keys and get the hell out of there. She knocked three times and waited.  
  
"I'll be there in five secs." She blinked a couple of times she was sure that that voice sounded familiar. Probably just something Manticore did to her mind. She waited patiently. She wanted to get home she was thankful that her delivery had only taken her a couple of blocks away from her own apartment block. She wasn't in the mood for the usual walk back to the office. She would leave her own car there for the night by the morning her disease should be over. She focused herself on the task again when she heard the door opening.  
  
"Good Evening sir. I just need you to sign here for your car." Her accent could always be posh when she needed it to be. Maybe that was the image they were looking for when they hired her.  
  
"Oh we're being all polite now are we?" The man smirked in the doorway looking down at the girl who wouldn't look up at him.  
  
"Sorry?" She looked up in confusement.  
  
"Hello." He gave a little wave. "Couldn't stay away huh?"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. I'm here on business. Just sign this." She shoved the clipboard in his face.  
  
"Anyone would think you were in a rush. Where's my statue?"  
  
"Forgot. Must of misplaced it somewhere. Bit of a shame really. Besides doesn't look like you need it anyway nice car like this."  
  
"I try."  
  
"Will you just sign it already."  
  
"Maybe I forgot what my signature looks like. Maybe if you give me my fair share of that money I might just remember."  
  
"Look tell you what you sign that thing and I wont hurt you again." She smiled at the memory of what she had done to him a couple of days ago. He sighed and scribbled his name onto the pad. "Thanks." She smiled a fake smile. And held out the keys and dropped them into his hand. She felt her skin brush against his. Then all the dreams she had been having about him flashed into her mind. She paused stuck in the moment.  
  
"Hey you okay?" She came to the realization that she could make it all end now the heat, the temptation everything could be ended just there. She knew that her body was tricking her but it didn't matter, not anymore.  
  
"Never better." She felt her hand travel up his arm. Up to his neck, her fingers tracing themselves over his barcode. Her hand pulled his face down to her level. Bring their lips closer together. She felt some of her hunger being washed away with the kiss. Although it was lessening it was becoming more intense her heart rate had risen dramatically as had her breathing rate. Alec himself had been sucked into her heat cycle. He felt her hand reach under his shirt and immediately snapped out of the trance she had put him under. He pulled her away.  
  
"Isabelle. I'm sorry. Not like this." He knew what a heat cycle did to a X- 5 that she was really in no control of her actions and he couldn't take advantage of her when she was like that no matter how much he wanted to. Isabelle shook herself free from whatever power had just had her under it's control.  
  
"What am I doing? Oh god. I need to go." She basically ran out of the apartment one night was all she could think of it was the only thing that she could use to reassure herself that turning away was the right decision. She needed to get home before she made any more stupid decisions.  
*** "So Logan what do you think?" Alec stood proudly beside his newly bought ride. "Nice or what?"  
  
"It's a nice colour." He replied plainly. Alec looked at him disappointed before turning to Max.  
  
"C'mon Max back me up here."  
  
"It's a car." Alec groaned in frustration. "You two are not getting it. It's not just a car it's a masterpiece."  
  
"Looks like a car to me. What I want to know is where exactly you got the money for this 'masterpiece'."  
  
"Some very generous tips Max. It helps if you're nice to people once in a while."  
  
"I'm nice to people. Just cause I don't sleep with every member of the opposite sex like some people."  
  
"I do not sleep with everyone."  
  
"That's what the car's for right. To help you pick up."  
  
"No. I like the look of it, the way it handles and did I mention it goes really, really fast."  
  
"Right. Boys and their toys."  
  
"Yeah then how come Logan isn't interested in it."  
  
"Because he's a man not a little pretty boy. I mean that in a good way Logan." She quickly interjected seeing the look on Logan's face.  
  
"Well this 'pretty boy' is going to Crash you two coming."  
  
"No we've got a whole lot of research to do."  
  
"Research on what?"  
  
"Just research."  
  
"Whatever. I'll see you guys later." He hopped into the shiny new convertible and sped away off to Crash.  
  
A/N well that's one more chapter down I'm kinda in a rut at the moment so if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. I'm sorta thinkin a triangle between Alec, Isabelle and Max, I'm just not sure how to make it happen so please review and help. Thanx 


	3. Chapters 3, 4, and 5

Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Original Cindy. It's nice to see that someone likes to have fun here."  
  
"Max wouldn't come out with you right?"  
  
"No. Researching. I swear those two could write a book about researching."  
  
"They probably told you that just to get rid of you."  
  
"Probably. Hey do you want to see my new car?"  
  
"Can't now, baby. There's this major cutie at the bar." She nodded in the direction where Alec now saw that Isabelle was sitting at.  
  
"I wouldn't waste your time O.C. I have it on pretty good authority that she's not your type."  
  
"Figures. Already infected her with your poison."  
  
"Hey I'm not the poisonous one she is. Vicious I think is the word. Having a relationship with her would be like signing your own death wish."  
  
"Sounds interesting if you ask me. Danger, makes things that bit more interesting. Maybe she's too much for you to handle." Alec scoffed at this remark.  
  
"I can handle anything thank you very much. I was gong to go talk to her anyway, she's got something that belongs to me."  
  
"I'm not even going to ask what she took from you but I'll wait right here in case you get injured."  
  
"I think I'll be alright."  
  
She saw him lean up against the bar trying to look casual like his visit was nothing more then a friendly 'hello'. She tended to think differently.  
  
"And what I it that you want?"  
  
"Can't a guy just come up to the bar, order a girl a drink and have a pleasant conversation?"  
  
"Yeah a normal guy, but you're not exactly normal? In more ways then one." She said with a smile.  
  
"Okay then lets cut the pleasantries then. You stole something from me."  
  
"Did I? Oh yeah I did and what about it?"  
  
"I want it back?"  
  
"No It's mine now And I've seen your car you're not exactly desperate for the money. Besides if you had wanted it that much you wouldn't have let it go so easily."  
  
"I was kind of distracted remember?"  
  
"Unfortunately I do. Believe me that was not part of the plan. I'm surprised I didn't throw up after wards." She knew that this was a complete lie she knew no girl in here right mind would have thrown up after that.  
  
"You liked it didn't you?" He teased her.  
  
"No, I was sick. You think that if I was actually thinking straight that I would have kissed you? I doubt it."  
  
"You would of."  
  
"You are so sure of yourself. Did they train you in that as well as how to be a complete pain in the ass?"  
  
"I don't think they did , however I do remember there being how to be a cold hearted bitch classes. Bet you were top of the class." In response to this she simply poked out her tongue.  
  
"Are you going to sit down or stand up all night?" He sat down on the stool next to her. Original Cindy looked on from her table. She could easily see her warming up to him, it wouldn't be too long before he had her.  
  
"Hey O.C"  
  
"Oh hey Max I thought that you were researching with Logan."  
  
"I was but then it went bad as it always does. We nearly touched again,. He acts as though it's no big deal that it was just a close call and we'll be more careful next time. But I can't keep going on like that. I can't be around him not until we find a cure or something. But even then I don't know."  
  
"You still want to be with him right?"  
  
"I don't know I can't wait my whole life waiting for something that is probably never going to happen. I can't expect him to either. I just needed to get away to think, figure things out."  
  
"So you came here?"  
  
"It's no fun moping by yourself. I thought Alec said he was going to be here."  
  
"Oh he is give you one guess what he's doing." She looked towards the bar where he was still there talking to Isabelle getting ever closer.  
  
"Could he really be more obvious? I swear he has no morals."  
  
"I think that he does have morals there just not very good ones. Besides you have to remember he's never been free before not like you or me. This is his first real look at the world he's just living it out to it's full potential."  
  
"Still one of these days he's going to seriously stuff things up and guess who's going to have to go in there and save him."  
  
"I would have thought you enjoyed that?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well really you could cut off all ties to him but you don't I mean you came here looking for him tonight. Doesn't that say something to you? "  
  
"He's a good fighter and sometimes we need him for missions and stuff."  
  
"I'm sure that's the reason." Original Cindy had always had a theory that there was more there then met the eye. Though she knew that Max would never admit it.  
  
"It is can we just leave it at that.?"  
  
***  
  
"So you got anything else planned for tonight?"  
  
"Why do you ask Isabelle?"  
  
"Well I kind of have this job, or more sort of scheme really. On one of my runs this morning and one of the mob bosses around here has a really nice painting. Worth $5000 kind of nice."  
  
"And you would be telling me this because."  
  
"Because I need your help to get in."  
  
"See now I thought it was because you couldn't stand to be away from me."  
  
"You in or what?"  
  
"What do you think?" The cocky smile that was spreading across his face said it all. He was definitely in.  
  
***  
  
"Geez. I wonder where those two are going. One of these days he is going to completely blow any cover that we might have. I just wish he would just think sometimes. Is that too much to ask?" Max had just seen Alec leaving with the girl that he had been talking too. For some reason this got her really irritated.  
  
"I suppose not. Are you feeling okay?" Original Cindy had immediately picked up on her friends agitation.  
  
"Yes of course I am. I'm just angry that that complete idiot can't keep it in his pants for more than two minutes before he is off with some slut who has got nothing better to do." She was really getting fired up. She knew what Alec was like so why was it such a big deal now?  
  
"He is careful Max. He may be a jerk but he does have some control."  
  
"Why are you defending him?"  
  
"Because. I don't know why, but somebody has to."  
  
"Great now he's turning my own friends against me."  
  
"You know that he isn't Max. It's just you need to let go a little more. I know that life's difficult at the moment but then again hasn't it always? Relax, don't be so cynical and enjoy yourself."  
  
"You're so right. I'm sorry I snapped, it's just things get out of control."  
  
"It's cool Boo. All is forgiven. It will all turn out okay. Always does." "Completely right. Just one question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Was she prettier that me?"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Why did I come again?"  
  
"Because you wanted to get your hands on this painting ."  
  
"So it wasn't because I wanted to get stuck in the safe with you?  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"So then why am I?"  
  
"Because when I told you to hold the door open because it has a timer on it that only turns on every 2 hours, you let the door shut on us."  
  
"You didn't give me enough time."  
  
"You're a bloody genetically enhanced superhuman and you didn't have a fast enough reaction time?" She hadn't really given him enough time. To tell the truth she had forgotten that the safe was on a timer and by the time she had remembered it was too late. The painting was hanging on the wall behind Alec. At least they had what they had come for the only problem was going to be putting up with each other for that length of time. They had been standing for a while now about 45 minutes mainly just blaming each other for their situation.  
  
"That's it I'm sitting down."  
  
"Alec there isn't enough room you idiot."  
  
"Of course there is enough room, just." She felt him begin to move down her body. "Well this is a great view." He felt a sharp kick. "Hey that was a compliment."  
  
"You're a pig you know that?" She began to move herself down the wall. As she steadied herself with her hand on the wall. She shrieked when her hand felt a cobweb. She had always had a thing about spiders, they freaked her out. Startled she fell a little, into his arms that caught her. Although she could only really see the outlines of his face she knew how cocky he must have looked and that thought sent shivers up her spine. He could feel her ragged breath on his face. Neither of them said anything as if they were caught in that moment. He was about to take his chance and kiss her when she spoke. "Thanks for catching me."  
  
"Hey it was no problem really."  
  
"You can probably let go of me now."  
  
"Yeah of course." H e released his grip from her shoulders. She gained her balance as she sat opposite him. She tried to take deep breaths while not making them so noticeable, he had truly taken her breath away and this time she didn't have the heat to blame. She didn't even dare look at him. In such a confined space his scent was bombarding her, there was no way to escape it. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her, waiting to see what she would do next. They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence neither one of them quite knowing what to say. Alec could feel a cramp developing in his leg, he began to move up the wall againto get the blood circulating again. "How much longer do you think we've got ?"  
  
"I don't know about an hour. Do you have to fidget so much?"  
  
"My leg was getting cramped."  
  
"Just sit down will you there isn't enough room for you to be standing up."  
  
"God you sound just like Max."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Max she's a friend sort of. She has this moral high ground thing going on. Don't steal Alec, don't fight Alec and whatever you do don't have any fun."  
  
"I sound nothing like that. It's just not a great position that I'm in at the moment if you catch my drift."  
  
"Oh. Ready to catch me if I fall?"  
  
"Would I let you get hurt?" Her sarcastic tone stained every word. He was once again sitting across from her. Their legs touching as there really was not enough room.  
  
"So what's your deal anyway?"  
  
"My deal?"  
  
"Yeah with that statue and don't try to tell me you stole it for the money because I know you didn't."  
  
"So what if it does mean something it's really none of your business." Her tone was no longer as playful as it had been she was serious about not wanting to talk about her past.  
  
"Fine with me but if you ever do need to talk to someone I'm here."  
  
"Don't get all deep and meaningful with me. I don't think that that is why you're here or why you want to be all understanding."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" He said defensivly.  
  
"Oh please. Whoops I accidently locked us in a safe. A very small safe may I add where there is hardly any room to breathe."  
  
"You saying I planned this? You're the one who came up with the plan."  
  
"You are so annoying."  
  
"Don't try to change the subject."  
  
"It's nice to know you think of yourself as a subject."  
  
"You're doing it again. Tell me the honest truth. What do you really think about me?"  
  
"The truth?"  
  
"The complete truth."  
  
"You're not what I expected."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
"A good thing trust me." She smiled innocently.  
  
"That's the problem I don't know if I can trust you. Just between you and me you scare me a little."  
  
"Really. Is that because of the whole kneeing you in the groin thing?"  
  
"That did factor into it. But you seem so confident and well dangerous."  
  
"I'm not that bad. We all just get a little bit crazyand rough when we're in heat."  
  
"I don't know we didn't exaclty get that far."  
  
"See you just spoiled it all right there and you were going so well." She started to move around trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Hey how come you're allowed to fidget?"  
  
"Because I'm really really uncomfortable." He could feel her moving around, she was becoming more and more frustrated. "I've had enough. I'm breaking down this door I don't care how many alarm bell it sends off." She began to stand up so she could do so.  
  
"No wait." His arms shot up to grab her by the waist pulling her back down. She landed rougly on top of him. "Look we don't want the mob hunting us down as well as the government. We are just going to wait until that little blue light to come on, then we can be out there spending that money." She nodded silently. She let herself relax in his arms, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. He released his arms from around her waist, resting his head up against the wall. She had found that comfort that she had been looking for it just so happened to be with him. Her head rested on his chest slowly moving up and down almost sending her to sleep. She had gone from wanting to tear down to never wanting it to open. She didn't want to move from the position she was in. She didn't want to trust someone to give herself over to someone. Especially someone like him, who represented everthing that she hated, everything she wanted to forget. But nevertheless, she felt something and she couldn't deny that no matter how hard she tried to. He could hardly believe that she had not moved away from him already. He knew that max would have, she probably wouldv'e slapped him as well for even daring to touch her. He felt sure that isabell would have done the same but she hadn't. She had let him take her and hold her safe. He secretly smiled to himself. Having her there made him feel important again, like he was really worth something, to have someone like her place her trust in him.  
  
"I don't think I've ever felt so comfortable." She said without thinking about what was coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Sorry thinking outloud." She began to move off of him.  
  
"Don't. I don't want you to move." She let herself back down onto his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair. She moved her head up, to look him in the eyes. She moved even closer still about to place her lips onto his.  
  
"Isabelle, the blue light's on."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
He had driven her home and only silence was present in the car. It had been like that since they broke out of the safe. He had turned several times to talk to her but every time he had lost his courage everytime he looked at her. The same as she lost her courage everytime she looked at him. She so badly wanted to tell him what she was feeling, but she didn't know if he was feeling the same way. She didn't want to take that chance. Bare herself to another person. She was so new to this world. After her mission she had been put in reindrocination for 4 years. For four years she had lived in her own personal hell, without any real contact. She had then been thrust into this new world where she was on her own and she had to learn to trust people all over again.  
  
"This is my apartment block." She pointed out. Her voice was crackled from being silent for so long.  
  
"Okay." He stopped the car. She opened the door and got out. "Wait a second." He said as she was about to shut the door. She turned around to face him with expectant eyes. He couldn't do it say what he had been about to say. "You forgot the painting." He got the tube out of the backseat and handed it to her.  
  
"Um. Thanks." She answered slightly disappointed. "You have my apartment number right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yeah see ya." She shut the door and went into the apartment block. Alec sighed as he started the motor again. He knew that he should have taken his chance, surely it could not have been that bad even if she had pushed him away. She looked out the door wanting to run back out to the car tell him what she felt, risk it all, but she didn't. She waited for the elevator and then went up to her room. He put his foot on the accelerator and drove away.  
  
***  
  
He looked down at the number that she had given him, he just hoped that he had writen it down correctly he had found it hard to concentrate when she was talking to him. As he knocked on the door all he could hope was that she would answer.  
  
"Hello?" The girl who answered was not Isabelle, cute but not what he was looking for. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Um I'm looking for Isabelle she gave me this address."  
  
"I don't think an Isabell lives here but if you want to come in anyway."  
  
"Do you know if there is an Isabell on this floor?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"It's really important."  
  
"Michelle is there someone there?" Alec could see Isabelle in the background. She was wrapped in a hite robe her hair still wet from her shower. "Alec."  
  
"Hey Isabelle this guy seems to want you. I was actually going to lock you in the bathroom and keep him for myself but then you spoiled my fun."  
  
"Sorry Chelle. Um could you give us a moment, Chelle."  
  
"Hey say no more I'm out of here. I needed to do some shopping anyway." The young woman walked out the door waving to them both as she left.  
  
"You can come in." Alec entered shutting the door behind himself. "I went to a dealer this morning. You should have seen his eyes light up. Like it was Christmas or something. Anyway I've got your money." She left him standing in the living room while she went to the safe located in her room. Retrieving his share of the money. Returning to the living room. "Here you go." She handed the full envelope to him.  
  
"Thanks. You're friend she's an ordinary?"  
  
"Yeah. My roommate met her when I first escaped when Manticore burnt down. She doesn't know what I am. It's just easier that way."  
  
"Right." There was that uneasy silence again when neither of them knew what they should do. Both of them knew what they wanted to do but neither of them had the confidence to make the first move and so they just stood there. Isabelle wished that her heat cycle would have kicked in or something. "I should probably be going."  
  
"I suppose so." She didn't want him to go to let her life slip again to let a moment pass. She needed to do something before he left. The question was did she have the guts.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I published any new chapters but I just had end of year exams so I had to put off writing for a while I hope these three chapters will make up for it. Please read, enjoy and review. Thanks. 


End file.
